Final Fantasy 7 and 10 Meet Again
by Mellinia
Summary: *Chapter 4!!!!!!!*When I get bored again I decide to bring FF7 and FF10 back again but something happens ....you have to read to find out!!...hehheh..MWAHAHAHAHAHAH..r/r
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy 7 and 10 Meet Again  
By,Mellinia  
  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..I am back with a other crossover fic with FF10 and FF7..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!....if you have no clue what I'm am talking about then you should read my fic called Final Fantasy 7 Meets Final Fantasy 10..you can find it in my profile!!...anyways....I hope you like this!!! And always R/R...please!!  
And I own nothing....except Jason!!...*sigh*   
  
On with the fic....  
  
  
In the world of Final Fantasy 7 at Tifa's bar....  
  
Sephiroth:....*sniffles*  
  
Cloud:*throws a box of tissue at Sephiroth*Get over it already.  
  
Sephiroth:....I CAN'T!!!*hugs the box of tissue*I NEED HER!!!!!!*sobs*  
  
Cloud:*rolls eyes*GIVE ME A BREAK!!!  
  
Red:*eats his last piece of popcorn*....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!*sobs*  
  
Barret:YA BIG BABYS SHUTUP!!!  
  
Red:I'M OUT OF POPCORN!!!!!!!!!!!!*sobs more*  
  
Sephiroth:AND I LOST MY SWEET ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!*blows his nose*  
  
Tifa:....I miss...Lulu.  
  
Vincent:......  
  
Barret:I miss...no one!  
  
Cloud:...I don't either.  
  
Yuffie:.....I bet you miss...Tidus!  
  
Cloud:WHAT!!!!????  
  
Yuffie:Yup,he misses Tidus.  
  
Cloud:Yuffie shutup,I...don't miss..that fruity...blonde....freak.........  
  
Yuffie:Suuuuure.  
  
Cloud:.....Well..I miss fighting with him,.....that's all.  
  
Yuffie:Riiiiiiiiiiiiight.  
  
Cloud:OKAY I MISS THE DUDE,LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!!!*runs to the bathroom*  
  
Red:*licks the popcorn bag*Oh popcorn...how I miss you so.*weeps*  
  
All is silent until Cid runs into the bar.  
  
Cid: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARDS AT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All:O.O;;;;  
  
Cloud runs out the bathroom with toilet paper on his shoe.  
  
Cloud:ARE WE BEING ATTACKED!!!????!  
  
Cid: HELLO!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa:We where out....of...town...uh...WE WHERE AT THE GOLDEN SAUCER!!  
  
Cid:...Why the bloody hell did you not ask me to come!!!??  
  
  
Barret:It's all Mell's fault she's the one who did not bring you to her...building.  
  
Cid: WHO THE @##$ IS MELL!!!!  
  
Vincent:It's a long story.  
  
Cid: *sits down* I GOT TIME!!!  
  
Aeris:Well it all started.......  
  
  
In the world of Final Fantasy 10 at some random Inn  
  
Kimari is sitting on the floor with pots and pans everywhere and he is holding a wooden spoon.  
  
Kimari:IT'S NOT THE SAME!!!!!!!!  
  
Tidus:THEY WHERE JUST DRUMS GET OVER IT!!!!  
  
Kimari:NEVER!!!!!*weeps as he throws the spoon at Tidus*  
  
Tidus:*is hit on the head*Punk!!!!  
  
Yuna:..SHUTUP!!!!...I'm trying to send my brain waves to Sephy so we can talk to each other!!  
  
All:..o.O;;;  
  
Seymour:Yuna,that's impossible we are in a whole different world.  
  
Yuna:IS NOT!!!!!*throws a pillow at Seymour*BEAST!!..DON'T SHATTER MY HOPES!!!!  
  
Seymour:My goodness,Yuna,you have lost it!  
  
Yuna:HAVE NOT!!!!*pounces on Seymour*  
  
Seymour:YUNA,PLEASE!!!!!!*tries to push Yuna off of him*  
  
Lulu:That don't look right.  
  
Auron:Sure doesn't.   
  
Rikku:*plays with her water materia she got from Yuffie*...I miss my good friend Yuffie.*sigh*  
  
Wakka:Well,you aint never going to see her again so get over it.  
  
Rikku:....WATER 3!!!*cast water 3 on Wakka*  
  
Wakka:*is all wet and...cold*....Gee....thanks.  
  
Rikku:I hope you shutup know!  
  
Wakka:......  
  
Rikku:...loser.  
  
Seymour:.....*sigh*.....I really do miss...Aeris...I even miss...Sephiroth.  
  
Tidus:*sarcastic*awwwwww how sweet.  
  
Seymour:....I bet you miss...CLOUD!!!  
  
Tidus:HA!!!...in your dreams..I would never miss that fruity...blonde.....freak!  
  
Seymour:....Don't lie.  
  
Tidus:I AIN'T LIEING!!!  
  
Seymour:.....Yes...you are.  
  
Tidus:..ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I DO MISS THAT FREAK...a lot!!  
  
Seymour:AH HA!!!  
  
Tidus:Seymour, you make me sick!!  
  
Seymour:Why thank you Tidus,I love you too.  
  
Tidus:*rolls his eyes*  
  
Lulu:*comes out wearing a outfit just like Tifa's*HOW DO YOU LIKE MY NEW OUTFIT!!!!??  
  
Auron:...You look like..Tifa.  
  
Lulu:Yup,so do you like it?!  
  
Auron:You want me to be honest?  
  
Lulu:......no.  
  
Auron:....Well then...yes I love it.  
  
Lulu:hehehheheh...thanks.  
  
Auron:...whatever.  
  
  
Back to the Final Fantasy7 world....  
  
Aeris:....and that's the story.  
  
Cid: WHY WAS I NOT IN THE $$%^ING CONTEST!!!  
  
Aeris:You would have to ask Mellinia that,but we probably will never see her again.  
  
Cid:. TO HELL WITH IT!!!...hey Tifa make me some damn tea!!  
  
Tifa:Get your own tea!!  
  
Cid: Forget you then,Yuffie get me tea!!  
  
Yuffie:NO!!  
  
Cid: I SAID GET ME TEA!!!!  
  
Yuffie:AND I SAID NO!!!*hits Cid on the head with the robot arm Rikku gave her*  
  
Cid: *rubs his head* @#$@ING BRAT!!!!  
  
Yuffie:*sticks out her tongue* POO ON YOU!!!  
  
Vincent:...Too much..noise.   
  
  
To the world of Sillies..at Mellinia's building....  
  
Mellinia:*takes a bite off her hotdog then takes a sip from her soda*...........  
  
Jason:*reads a magazine about easy recipes*.........  
  
Mellinia:.......  
  
Jason:........  
  
Mellinia:*finishes her hotdog*.......  
  
Jason:*still reading*......  
  
Mellinia:.....*drinks her soda*....  
  
Jason:*turns a page*.....hmmmm.  
  
Mellinia:......  
  
Jason:....*turns a other page*....  
  
Mellinia:*throws soda across the room*I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jason:O.O.....What's the matter?  
  
Mellinia:I AM DIEING OF BOREDOM!!!!....DIEING!!!!!!  
  
Jason:Calm down Mell,we can find something to do,How about we play cards?  
  
Mellinia:*picks up cards and throws them out a window*NO MORE CARDS NO MORE!!!!!!  
  
Jason:.....um how about....we draw pictures.  
  
Mellinia:*points to the walls where there are A LOT of pictures drawn by her and Jason taped to the walls*.......NO MORE!!!!  
  
Jason:..Okay...how about...we-  
  
Mellinia:JASON, WE HAVE DONE ALL WE CAN DO OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!!!!!  
  
Jason:...Then what do we do??! I am out of ideals!!  
  
Mellinia:I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!  
  
Jason:OH GAWD!!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*bangs her head on the wall over and over again*DIE DIE DIE DIE!!  
  
Jason:MELL, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HELP,CUT IT OUT!!!  
  
Mellinia:*stops*....*sigh*........  
  
Jason:..How about you bring the Final Fantasy characters..back.  
  
Mellinia:!!!!!...SUCCESS!!!!!!  
  
Jason:?!  
  
Mellinia:GREAT IDEAL JASON,GREAT IDEAL!!!!!!!*pulls out magic baseball bat*  
  
Jason:.Why thank you.*smiles*  
  
Mellinia:....uh.....what where the magic words again?!  
  
Jason:um...*thinks*.....Pizza is yummy and candy is too but my favorite treat is being with you!!  
  
Mellinia:...I don't think that's right,but I'll try it anyway...PIZZA IS YUMMY AND CANDY IS TOO BUT MY FAVORITE TREAT IS BEING WITH YOU!!!!!  
  
A burst of energy comes from her magic baseball and...something appears...but it's hidden in all the magic smoke..stuff....when the smoke clears...A hooded figure stands in the room.  
  
Mellinia:I KNEW THOSE MAGIC WORDS WHERE WRONG!!!!  
  
Jason:.hehheheheheheh...sorry.  
  
Mellinia:*looks at the figure wearing a black clock that covers it's face*Um...who are you?  
  
???:...You do not need to know who I am.....yet.,but Mellinia..I am the person to end your world.  
  
Mellinia:END MY WORLD!!!!???...AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ME!!!  
  
Jason:?!..DON'T WORRY MELL I'LL PROTECT YOU!!!!*jumps in front of Mellinia*  
  
Mellinia:JASON MOVE!!*pushes Jason aside*...Where did you come from?  
  
???:A land far more greater than yours.  
  
Mellinia:...Your voice sounds familiar...Do I know you?  
  
???:.....UM.....NO!!!  
  
Mellinia:....*walks up to the person*...hmmmmmm.  
  
Jason:MELLINA BE CAREFUL!!!!!  
  
???:GET BACK..OR ELSE!!!  
  
Mellinia:or else?...what will you do?  
  
???:...heh heh heh....or I will kill you little sister!!!heh heh heh heh  
  
Jason:Mell,you have a little sister?  
  
Mellinia:..yea.  
  
Jason:Why didn't you ever tell me?  
  
Mellinia:Cause she ain't important.  
  
Jason:o.O....she's your sister.  
  
Mellinia:..no..she's a brat...anyways..HOW DID YOU GET MY SISTER!!  
  
???:...I kidnapped her..duuuuuuuh.  
  
Mellinia:..Why?  
  
???:....um..because you know you where suppose to be home babysitting her while your parents are not home..but you just left her..and when you parents come back home and find out she's gone..and that you never even...checked on her you will be in BIG trouble!!   
  
Mellinia:She's ten for crying out loud,she can take care of herself!!  
  
???:...Well she got kidnapped!!..SO SHE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!!!!!..proves you wrong!!  
  
Mellinia:Look here ,freak give me back my stupid sister so I can take her back home,and come back here and bring the Final Fantasy 7and 10 characters here.  
  
???:...NO!!!  
  
Mellinia:DON'T PLAY WITH ME!!!!  
  
Jason:*holding pom poms*GO MELL GO!!!  
  
???:....Here*gives Mellinia a letter*....you have to find her first!!!..MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA* the person diappears*   
  
Mellinia:*opens the letter*..It says...you can bring all your silly friends from other worlds,but that won't help you,SAVE YOUR WORLD!!!MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHH!!!....anyways. each new location you locate at that place there will be a letter that contains a clue,you must find them all to save you little sister,the first clue is...your sisiter went here on her tenth birthday to have a party,but she ended up falling and breaking a rib,do you remember?....that ends the letter  
  
Jason:WOW WE ARE GOING ON ARE FIRST ADVENTURE YAAY!!!!..so do you know what the clue means?  
  
Mellinia:Of course I do ,I would never forget the time I laughed so hard that I passed out,heh heh heh!! Katie was trying to skate on her own,since she was get learning,,then this stupid tall boy came up behind her and gave her a good push....she flew off the skating rink and flew right into a nice brick wall!!...she was in soooo much pain!!GYAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Jason:o.O...Mellinia that's not funy.  
  
Mellinia:YES IT IS!!!!..the place we go to is the Bubble fun skateing ring!!...now help me remember those magic words so that those silly FF peeps can help me!!  
  
Jason:..Okay!!..I think it was .....pizza is yummy and candy is too but my favorite treat is muffins with fudge!!  
Mellinia:I think your right!!!*Mellinia says the magic words and the FF7 and 10 characters are here!*YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!  
  
Jason:I'm always right!!  
  
Mellinia:Suuuuure!!!  
  
FF7 and 10:o.O;;;;;.......  
  
Sephiroth:YUNA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuna:SEPHY!!!!!!*they both hug each other and start making out...again.  
  
Seymour:HI AERIS!!!  
  
Aeris:SEYMOUR!!!*they give each other a hug..they have too much manners to just start making out..like hormone filled teens*  
  
Rikku and Yuffie dash to each other and start dancing,Red screams out popcorn and runs to the kitchen,Kimari runs to his drums.Tifa and Lulu converse among themselves.Vincent and Auron sigh and take a seat on the sofa.Wakka gives Barret a high five and tells him how much practice he has done for his cussing.Tidus and Cloud ignore each other,but then they can't take it anymore..so they hug each other.Cid stands by himself thinking everyone has lost their minds.  
  
Mellinia:ME SO HAPPY!!!!  
  
Jason:Don't forget about our mission.  
  
Mellinia:...mission?...OH YES!!!...I forgot that quick.  
  
Jason:....-.-;;  
  
Cid: WHO THE HELL IS MELLINA !!!!!  
  
Mellinia:.....ME!!!*raises her hand*  
  
Cid: *walks up to Mellinia with a cig in his mouth* YOU LITTLE PUNK..WHY WAS I NOT IN THE #$%%ING CONTESTS!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*grabs the cig from his mouth and puts it out*...BECAUSE YOU SMOKE TO MUCH!!!  
  
Cid: BULL $%^&!!!!!  
  
Mellina:WATCH YOUR MOUTH GAMPS!!!  
  
Cid: GRAMPS??!  
  
Mellinia:YES GRAMPS!!!!!  
  
Mellinia and Cid get to a big argument.  
  
Jason:I guess I'll tell everyone about the mission...HEY EXCUSE ME!!!!  
  
Everyone goes silent.  
  
Jason:ahem...WE ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE CONTEST AGAIN WE HAVE A MISSION TO GO ON!!  
  
Rikku & Yuffie:A MISSION?!  
  
Jason:YES A MISSION!!!  
  
Rikku and Yuffie:YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!*they both dance*  
  
Jason:...-.-...anyways I'll tell you how it all started.....  
  
Jason tells his story and Cid and Mellinia argue...Red asks the popcorn to marry him,And Sephiroth and Yuna are flirting with each other not paying any attention to Mr,Jason.  
  
  
End of Chapter.....  
Mellinia:I hope you like this chapter,I hope you like this fic..period..I REALLY HOPE YOU DO...PLEASE LIKE IT!!!!!..anyways..r/r and tell me what you think...I'll be waiting!!  
Cid: I AINT DONE WITH YOU YET YOU ##$%ING $%^&&!!!!  
Mellinia:BUT I'M DONE WITH YOU!!!!*throws a rock at Cid*  
Cid: CURSE YOU!!!!!!  
Mellinia:*sticks out her tongue*....LOSER!!!......r/r..readers!!  
Cid: READERS?!!!WHAT #%%(ING READERS!!!  
Mellinia:*rolls eyes*..Shutup. 


	2. The action starts!

Final Fantasy 7 and 10 Meet Again  
By,Mellinia  
  
……I am SO!!…sorry It took me SO!!…long to update..I Was busy with school…and…uh….stuff!!!…FORGIVE ME!!!!…Gomen Gomen…..Well..anyways….  
  
On With The Fic….I own….nothing…^_^;;  
  
  
  
Jason:MELLINIA COME ON!!  
  
Mellinia:*comes back to the main room with a large bag in her hand*SHUTUP BOY,YOU DON'T RUSH ME!!!….*throws the bag at him*YOU CARRY MY BAG!!!  
  
Jason:*sighs and picks it up*…Geez…Sorry…  
  
Mellinia:Yea….you better be sorry,…NOW GET EVERYONE ON THE BUS NOW..NOW..NOW!!!!!  
  
Jason:*salutes*….Yes Sir!!!  
  
Mellinia:*turns red*WHAT?!!  
  
Jason:….Uh Yes…ma'am!!!…sorry Mell….  
  
Mellinia:*growls*To the bus!!!….*runs to the kitchen to get a lot..of snacks for herself*  
  
Jason:…Excuse me everyone,but may I please have your attention!?  
  
Everyone goes on about their business as if they never heard Jason.  
  
Jason:….AHEM!!!!!  
  
Everyone looks at him for a second…then begin to go back to what they were doing.  
Jason:*gets mad*LISEN HERE YOU FICTIONANAL CHARACTERS…,I AM TALKING TO YOU AND WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU,YOU BETTER STOP WHAT YOUR DOING AND LISEN TO ME!!!!!!!*stomps his feet*GRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Everyone is like really shocked…  
  
Wakka:Woah man!!…calm down!!  
  
Cid: *rubs his ears*Why the damn yelling..Shut the hell up!!  
  
Jason:..*growls*…COME OVER HERE AND MAKE ME YOU OLE SWAP NECK GOAT!!!  
  
Cid: *gets up and walks to Jason*Excuse…me…but what did you say…WHAT DID YOU @*#(ING SAY!!!!!  
  
Jason:I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF,YOU HEARD ME!!!!…..unless you're as deaf as you are dumb…  
  
Cid: *punches Jason in the jaw*….Shut the hell up little boy!!  
  
Jason:*is hit in the jaw*…What the hell!!!?…*punches Cid in the gut*  
  
Sephiroth:*sighs*…Great more fights…  
  
Yuffie & Rikku:..YAAAY!! FIGHTS!!!  
  
Mellinia:*Walks out of the with two very large bags of sweets and yummy treats,looks at Jason and Cid beating the mess out of each other*DIDN'T I SAY GO TO THE BUS!!!….JASON AND CID CUT IT OUT!!!  
  
Both of them stop.  
  
Jason:Sorry Mellinia,but no one ever …lisens to me….*sighs and goes outside to the bus*  
  
Mellinia:*watches him go*…..HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE TREAT HIM LIKE THAT!!!…TO THE BUS NOW THAT'S WHERE I WILL HAVE A TALK WITH YOU ALL!!!!*walks outside to the bus holding all her treats*  
  
Cloud:Oh no….We are in trouble!!  
  
Tidus:NO DUH MUSHROOM BRAIN!!!  
  
Cloud:Shutup!!  
  
Aeris:It's all Cid's fault.  
  
Tifa:Yup!!  
  
Cid: *lights a cig*..It ain't my fault.*walks outside*  
  
Everyone else walks outside too..  
  
Cloud:Woah look at that bus!!  
  
Aeris:It's blue!!  
  
Kimari:Very nice!!  
  
Mellinia:Yes it is nice…it can do all kinds of things!!  
  
Cloud:…hmmmm..I know!!!…just like the Magic School Bus!!  
  
Mellinia:NO!..It's much much better!!  
  
Cloud:*starts to sing the magic bus song*It's the magic school bus!!!-  
  
Mellinia:SHUTUP AND GET IN THE BUS!!!  
  
Everyone gets in the bus and sits by their buddy..Cid sits alone cause he's a jerk.  
  
Mellinia:Jason can you drive first?  
  
Jason:*nods and sits down in the driver sit and turns the keys and the bus is on it's way…ZOOM ZOOM….man I'm dumb…*To the Bubble Fun Skating Ring…right?  
  
Mellinia:Yup…and cheer up Jason!!  
  
Jason:*nods and tries to smile*….  
  
Mellinia:*stands up and looks at everyone in their seats*…..Okay…number one:Don't ever disrespect my best friend again!!!…number two:The same as number one..number three:The same as number two….number four:..The same as number three…..  
  
~*~Ten minutes later~*~  
  
Mellinia…Number 45:The same as number 44...number 46:the same as number 45.…  
  
Sephiroth:*is asleep on Yuna's lap*…ZzZzZzZzZz..number…23...the same as number 22...ZzZzZzZzzZz….  
  
Yuffie:*whipers to Rikku*When will this madness end?!  
  
Rikku:*shrugs*…Who knows…  
  
Auron:*shakes his head*……  
  
Vincent:*shakes his head too*…..Crazy child….  
  
Jason:*eyes twitch,almost hit's a tree,than a small child…wait he did hit the small child…*…….  
  
Mellinia:…number 52.:the same as number 51.…number-  
  
Cid: SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!  
  
Mellinia:…..number one:..never tell me to shut the hell up…number two..the same as number one..number three:the same as number two…  
Lulu:Cid you shutup!!!  
  
Tidus:YOU MADE HER START ALL OVER AGAIN….AGAIN!!!  
  
Cid:.. And you telling me like I care….*puffs on his cig*  
  
Jason:*slams on the brakes and turns off the bus*We are here!!!!THANK GOD WE ARE HERE!!!!*runs off the bus and kisses the ground*  
  
  
Mellinia:YAAAY,Let's go look for clues!!!!*skips off the bus*  
  
Everyone else slowly gets off the bus except….  
  
Yuffie & Rikku:MISSION MISSION!!!*they both run off the bus*  
  
Mellinia,Yuffie and Rikku skip into the building singing…  
  
The 3 immature girls:We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz!!!!  
  
Everyone else walks into the building sighing…  
  
Everyone else:*sighs*…..  
  
Inside the Bubble Fun skating ring,there are people skating,eating,fighting,throwing skates at each other and..skating…what fun they must be having.  
  
Mellinia:Okay everyone..look for clues..and don't let anybody….*whipers*..know are mission….*walks off looking for clues with a piece of broken glasses*hmmmmm?  
  
Yuffie:Lets's go skate!!  
  
Rikku:Okay!!!  
  
They both run up to the counter to get some skates.  
Vincent and Auron just sit at a table and do….well…nothing…  
  
Sephiroth:This is so boring….*looks around*Yuna lets go to a closet.  
  
Yuna:Okay!*they both walk into a closet and…makeout…that's nothing new..*  
  
Kimari:Well this sucks…where are the drums?!*looks around*  
  
Red is at the snack counter buying….  
  
Red:One large popcorn please!!*smiles*  
  
Yuffie and rikku have got their skates and are now skating around pushing little kids over and laughing about it.  
  
Yuffie:Heh heh heh heh…stupid kid!!!  
  
Rikku:*pushes a little boy over*…OOPS sorry!!…NOT!!..heh heh heh heh!!  
  
Yuffie:Heh heh heh heh!!  
  
Lady at the snack counter:That will be two dollars and fifty cent.*smiles*  
  
Red:*smiles turns into a frown*….dollar?  
  
Lady:Yea…two dollars!  
  
Red:…o,O….uh huh…what's a dollar?  
  
Lady:*falls over anime style,gets back up*….money…it's money…  
  
Red:Oh!!..you mean gil..*gives her two gils*  
  
Lady:*looks at it,gives it back*…no I mean..money as in two dollars!!  
  
Mellinia:*gets on her knees and sniffs around*…Clue…Clue…Clue…*stops at someone's leg and looks up*….?!  
  
???:….*looks down at Mellinia*…MEL!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*gets up*…TROY!!!  
  
Troy:What are you doing here?  
  
Mellinia:Looking for clues!!  
  
Troy:Really?…Clues for what?  
  
Mellinia:Clues that will help me find my little sister..she was kidnapped!!!  
  
Troy:Oh my!!*gets on one knee and takes Mellinia's hand in his..*Mellinia..I want to help you get your sister back!  
  
Mellinia:HOW SWEET!!!*smiles*….okay….NOW GO LOOK FOR CLUES!!!!  
  
Troy:*gets up and salutes*Yes ma'am!!*runs off looking for clues*  
  
Mellinia:*sniffs around some more*  
  
Aeris:Look Seymour!!*points at a cute pink teddy bear in one of those toy machine things that no one can ever win*It's sooo cute!!  
  
Seymour:*looks at it*Would you like me to get it for you?  
  
Aeris:*smiles*If it is not too much trouble…  
  
Seymour:No problem..*grabs the small boy that was pushed by Rikku not so long ago*…Hey Kid…I need some cash!  
  
Boy:..WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS PICK ON ME!!!*throws the money at Seymour and walks away complaining about how he never gets any respect*  
Seymour:Thanks kid!!..*puts the money in and starts trying to pickup the teddy bear…he loses..*BAH!!!…*puts more money in and starts over…loses again..*GRRR!!!…  
  
Aeris:*giggles*…You don't have to do it.  
  
Seymour:*growls*..This machine will not beat me!!!….*trys again…loses*…BAAAAH!!!….  
  
Aeris:*Giggles more*…..  
  
In the closet….  
  
Yuna:…Oh Sephy I love you!!  
  
Sephiroth:And I you!!  
  
Jason:*walks around looking for nothing,bumps into someone*..Sorry..*looks at the person*….?!  
  
???:…Hi Jason!!…  
  
Jason:…Hiya Emi!!  
  
Emi:What brings you here..?  
  
Jason:Looking for clues to help Mellinia find her little sister..  
  
Emi:Sounds fun…do you mind if I help?  
  
Jason:..No,not at all…Well let's go look…*walks off looking for clues*  
  
Emi:Alright,*follows him*  
  
Tidus:*looks in the girl's restroom and girls can be heard screaming..*No clues in there..*laughs and walks off*  
  
Cloud:Are ya sure?…*looks in the girl's restroom too*..Yea your right no clues…*laughs*  
Red:So.. your telling me that I can't buy this damn popcorn with out dollar.  
  
Lady:Right..but you need Dollars..and 50 cent…  
  
Red:*rolls his eyes*…I have no DOLLARS!!!  
  
Lady:Than no popcorn!!  
  
Red:*grabs the popcorn and runs*BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Lady:HEY!!!!!!……oh well….*reads the newspaper*  
  
Mellinia:Oh where oh where can the clues be..oh where oh where can they be.  
  
Troy:*sings with her*…Oh where oh where!!  
  
Mellinia:Oh where oh where can they beeeeeeeee!!  
  
Yuffie and Rikku are arguing with a mad mother.  
  
Rikku:Look here woman!!..I did not push your brat..I mean son down…he tripped!!  
  
Yuffie:Yes he did,cause I saw him trip!!..*mumbles on Rikku's foot*giggles*….  
  
Rikku:*laughs*  
  
Mad mommy:That's it!!…I am going to tell your parents!!  
  
Yuffie and Rikku:Parents?…*they looks around*…What parents?…heh heh heh heh!!  
  
Mad mommy:BAH!!!..come on Timmy…*stomps away pulling her son that is complaining about this man with blue hair that took his money*  
  
Yuffie:BWAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Rikku:GYAHAHAHAAHAH!!!…we rule!!!*gives Yuffie a high five*  
  
Yuffie:Right on!!!!  
  
A loud BOOOOOM can be heard in the building..Everyone looks at the wall that just got blasted down.  
  
Mellinia and Emi:What the hell!!??  
  
Emi:Mellinia!!!  
  
Mellinia:Emi!!  
  
They give each other a hug.  
  
Troy:*looks at Jason and growls*  
  
Jason:*looks at Troy and growls*  
  
Tidus:Oh great…more stupid Teens….  
  
Emi:I'm going to help you find your sister Mel!!  
  
Mellinia:Really?!….Thanks!!  
  
The person who blew up the wall walks up to the large group.  
  
???:Ahem…….  
  
They Ignore the person.  
  
Jason:You just stay away for Mel you understand!!  
  
Troy:I will when you make me…oh wait you can't!!  
  
???:AHEM!!!  
  
Mellinia:It's so good to see you and Troy I'm so happy!!  
  
Emi:Same here!!  
  
???:……AHEM!!!!!!  
  
Everyone looks at the person…finally.  
  
Mellinia:Who are you and what do you want?  
  
???:…I am THEY REALLY LOVE ME!!!*poses*  
  
Mellinia:….Okay…So who are you and what do you want?  
  
Trlm:I told you who I was…and I want to end this world!!MWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAH-  
  
Troy:Excuse me.  
  
Trlm:HAHAHAHA-WHAT?!….  
  
Troy:I was just wondering what kind of name is Theyreallyloveme….?  
  
Trlm:it's a good name now shutup while I laugh evily some more…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Emi:Oh put a sock in it!!*stuffs a sock into Trlm's mouth*  
  
Trlm:?!…*spits it out* YOU WILL PAY MORTAL GIRL!!….  
  
Emi:With what?…  
  
Trlm:*shrugs*…I don't know….with something!!  
  
Emi:What kind of something?  
  
Trlm:…Something you like…  
  
Emi:What do I like?  
  
  
Trlm:BAHHHH I DON'T KNOW YOU TELL ME!!!!  
  
Emi:…Oh okay…I like a lot of things..like…  
  
Troy:Oh no we will be here forever..*sits down and reads a book*  
  
  
!*!END OF CHAPTER!*!  
  
Mellinia:Sorry about how I ended the chapter…you better forgive me…or else!!!…..Anyways..Emi is a authoress and so is Theyreallyloveme..and Troy is Emi's friend..Yup!!….They all are such kind cool people!!…YUP!!!….anyways please REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE!!!  
  
Jason:…Your loud today!!  
  
Mellinia:Shutup!!!  
  
Emi:*waves*Hi I'm Emi!!  
  
Troy:They don't care….-.-  
  
Emi:.awwwwwww  
  
Trlm:THEY REALLY LOVE ME!!!!  
  
Mellinia:nu uh they love me!!  
  
Trlm:uh huh!!  
  
Mellinia:nu uh!!  
  
Trlm:uh huh!!  
  
Jason:Well bye now…and REVIEW!!!!  
  
Emi:Bye! 


	3. Clue please!

Final Fantasy 7 and 10 Meet Again  
By,Mellinia  
  
  
  
Hello my friends…I have come with a update be happy!!…uh well…whatever….I own nothing…except….*thinks*…..nothing….  
  
  
On with the Fic…..  
  
  
Emi:…And I like to draw,and I like boys,music…and…  
  
Trlm:NO MORE!!*pulls on her hair*  
  
Emi:Well you said you wanted to know what I like.  
  
Trlm:I changed my mind!!  
  
Mellinia:*rolls her eyes*…Can we have our clue please.  
  
Trlm:….No!!  
  
Mellinia:GIVE ME THE CLUE!!!!  
  
Trlm:I don't have it.  
  
Mellinia:You lie!!*growls*  
  
Yuna and Sephiroth walks to the loud group.  
  
Yuna:Hello everyone.  
  
Emi:*looks at Yuna*….Hi….*mumbles*..slut…*smiles*  
  
Yuna:Excuse me?  
  
Emi:Nothing!!*smiles sweetly*  
  
Trlm:*Looks at Sephiroth and pushes the yelling Mellinia out of her way and walks up to him*Hi Sephy!!  
  
Sephiroth:Uh….Hi…  
  
Trlm:My name is They really love me..Don't ya just love me!!*smiles*  
  
Sephiroth:Uh…no.  
  
Trlm:…*sighs*…Why not?  
  
Mellinia:LEAVE SEPHIROTH ALONE AND GIVE ME MY CLUE!!  
  
Troy:Yes give her the clue!!!  
  
Jason:Shutup Troy…Yea give Mel the clue!!  
  
Troy:*glares at Jason*  
  
Jason:*glares back*  
  
Sephiroth:Because..I love Yuna..*smiles*  
  
Emi:*rolls her eyes*  
  
Trlm:*looks at Yuna*…..You will die!!  
  
Emi:Right on!!  
  
Yuna:What?!  
  
Auron and Vincent are still at a table doing nothing.  
  
Vincent:*looks over at the group*What do you suppose they are doing?  
  
Auron:*shrugs*..Who knows.  
  
Red is in a corner eating his popcorn.  
  
Red:Mmmmmmm the sweet buttery butter….*drools*  
  
Sephiroth:Hey!…Yuna never did anything wrong,leave her alone,or I might have to pull out my good friend masamune.  
  
Trlm:….Bring it on!!!  
  
Emi:…Yea bring it on!!  
  
Mellinia:…SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!*stomps her feet and roars*  
  
Everyone in the whole building goes silent…everyone except the ff7 and 10 group Trml,Emi,Mel,Troy,and Jason..runs out screaming..I guess they think I crazy ape has escape.  
  
Red:Free popcorn!!!*runs to the snack counter and starts eating popcorn*  
  
Trlm:*Looks at Mellinia*Look here,brat…I WILL NOT SHUTUP!!!  
  
Mellinia:YOU WILL!!!  
  
Trlm:I WONT!!!  
  
Mellinia:That's it!!!…JASON GO GET ME MY MAGIC CANE THE BASEBALL BAT WILL NOT WORK WELL ON THIS MISSION!!!  
  
Jason:Yes ma'am!!…*runs out to the bus and jumps into it..looks under the seat where Mellinia sat and pulls out her lucky powerful magic cane!!,…then he runs back to the building and gives it to her*….Your magic cane miss.  
  
Mellinia:Thank you,Jason.*smiles*  
  
Troy:I could have done better!!  
  
Jason:Riiiiight!  
  
Troy:Shutup!!!  
  
Mellinia:*points her cane at Trlm*Give me the clue or I shall smite you!!  
  
Trlm:Oh no I'm scared!!!…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHH!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*hits Trlm upside the head really hard*..DIE!!!  
  
Trlm:*falls over and gets back up rubbing her head*…Darn you!!!  
  
Mellinia:*giggles*..Clue please!!  
  
Trlm:NEVER!!!!  
  
Mellinia:DIE!!!!  
  
Trlm:…Okay okay…man..the boss is going to kill me…*pulls out a letter and hands it to Mel..*I don't like you…Next time we meet you will…..DIE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHH*disappears*  
  
Troy and Jason:I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!!!  
  
Troy and Jason:*looks at each other*SHUTUP!!!  
  
Mellinia:She's the one that's going to die!!..*opens the letter and looks at it*…Hmmmmm…*points her finger to the exit*…TO THE BUS!!!!  
  
Jason:What did the letter say?  
  
Mellinia:You'll find out later!!  
  
Back on the bus….  
  
Red:….Mmmmmm…popcorn…*eats more*  
  
Kimari:May I have some?  
  
Red:NO NEVER!!!  
  
Kimari:Bah!!  
  
Jason:Can you tell me what the latter said…now.  
  
Mellinia:Hmmmmmm let me think……no…*sits down in the driver seat*  
  
Jason:Mel you can't drive!!  
  
Mellinia:Yes I can!!  
  
Jason:OH NO!!…everyone put on your seatbelts and remain seated…the helmets are below your seats…put then on now…unless you want to die…if there is a accident-  
  
Mellinia:SHUTUP!!!!!  
  
Troy:Ha ha ha…Mel I'm sure you drive very well…*smiles*  
  
Mellinia:I do..thank you!  
  
Troy:Your welcome…*mumbles…one point for Troy zero for Seymour…where did I get that from!!…zero for Jason…*  
  
Emi:This is going to be so much fun!!  
  
Yuffie and Rikku:MISSION!!!  
  
Yuffie,Rikku,and Emi:MISSION!!!  
  
Jason:…Can you tell me what the letter said …now….?  
  
Mellinia:*starts the bus*….  
  
Jason:…Well….  
  
Mellinia:I SAID NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Troy:*laughs at Jason*  
  
Cid: SHUTUP!!!  
  
Mellinia:MAKE ME!!!!  
  
Jason:*sighs*….  
  
Troy:*laughs some more*…….CID YOU SHUTUP!!!!  
  
Cid: NO YOU!!!  
  
Emi:Mission!!  
  
Yuffie:Mission!!  
  
Rikku:Mission!!  
  
R,Y,and E..:MISSION!!!  
  
Vincent:I don't think I can handle this,,,*sighs*..  
  
Auron:Me either…  
  
!!!End of Chapter!!!  
  
Mellinia:Sorry about the lame short chapter..I'll do better next time I promise!!!…please R/R  
  
Emi:Mel guess what?  
  
Mellinia:What?  
  
Emi:Mission!!  
  
Mellinia:….-.-…yes I know… 


	4. Oh my!

Final Fantasy 7 and 10 Meet Again  
By,Mellinia  
  
  
Hello!!…Oh my goodness I am really REALLY sorry it took me so LOOONG to update..but I'm lazy..you understand don't you!!…DON'T YOU!!!….that's what I thought..anyways..I'll make this a some what LOOONG chapter to make all of you happy people ….happy..AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ME LOVE REVIEWS!!!  
  
On with the fic…..  
  
  
Jason:…Now?!  
  
Mellinia:NO!!!  
  
Jason:NOOW!!!?  
  
Mellinia:NOO!!!  
  
Troy:LEAVE HER ALONE YOU…YOU…PEST!!  
  
Jason:YOU MIND YA BUSINESS!!!  
  
Troy:YOU GO TO HELL!!!  
  
Jason:NO YOU, I'LL SEND YOU RIGHT NOW!!!*gets up and walks over to Troy and punches him in the jaw*  
  
Troy:…*stands up and punches Jason in the gut*…  
  
A fight breaks out between Jason and Troy.  
  
Mellinia:*tring to drive the large bus*..Oh Lord…YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING I CAN'T THINK WITH THE FIGHTING!!!  
  
Emi:*is bothering Sephiroth*So Sephy…  
  
  
Sephiroth:Sephiroth…  
  
Emi:…uh huh…So Seph..y..How are you doing today.  
  
Sephiroth:It's Sephiroth And I have been better.  
  
Yuna:Why don't you just go away you pest mistress!!  
  
Emi:Pest Mistress!!!..PEST MISTRESS?!?!!  
  
Yuna:*nods*..Indeed.  
  
Sephiroth:*sighs and looks out the window*  
  
Emi:*stands up*Come over here and say it in my face you prep wanna be lame ass summon chick!!!  
  
Yuna:*stands up and walks over to Emi*…Wanna be!!!..WANNA BE!!!..WRONG!!*slaps Emi*..Pest Mistress!!  
  
Emi:*bitch slaps Yuna making her fall*Wanna be!!  
  
Yuna:*stands up and slaps Emi again*..Pest Mistress!!!  
  
So a other fight breaks out this one between the Wanna be and the Pest Mistress.  
  
Sephiroth:*looks at the fight and grins*..I love it when women fight over me.  
  
Yuffie and Rikku are singing a nice travel song..well its not really that..nice…  
  
Yuffie:1,999 bottles of beer on the wall 1,999 bottles of beer!!!  
  
Rikku:Take one down pass it around 1,998 bottles of beer on the wall!!  
  
Both of them together:1,998 bottles of beer on the wall 1,998 bottles of beer take one down pass it around 1,997 bottles of beer on the wall 1,997 bottles of beer on the wall.1,997 bottles of beer..take one down pass it around-  
  
Mellinia:OOH SHUTUP!!!!!!!!!*hit's a tree*  
  
Everyone that was fighting falls on the floor  
  
All:OW!!!!  
  
Mellinia:…Woah…SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE FIGHT AND SING WHEN THE THE PRETTY BUS DRIVER IS TRING TO DRIVE!!!!!!!!*stands up and pulls out her bag of snacks and starts eating*…I need a brake!!!*inhales a pack of cookies then downs a pack of doughnuts*…Mmmmmm Sweety goodness!!!  
  
Troy:*stands up*…Ow my back*rubs his back.*  
  
Jason:*just lays there on the floor*…..  
  
Troy:…yo…Jason..get up…  
  
Jason:*doesn't move*…  
  
Troy:*taps him with his foot*…Jason?…  
  
Jason:….  
  
Emi:*stands up then kicks over Yuna who was standing up too*HA!!  
  
Yuna:Bitch!!  
  
Emi:Hoe!!  
  
Yuna:Slut!!  
  
Emi:Skank!!  
  
Yuna:Wench!!  
  
Troy:…*kneels down beside Jason,bows his head*Rest In Peace…punk..  
  
Mellinia:*Looks at Jason and sniffles alittle then eats some more of her sweets*…Mmmm..sweets….poor Jason…*sniffles*…*eats*  
  
Jason:*opens his eyes and spits in Troy's face*No you're the punk!!  
  
Troy:*wipes the spit off his face and stands up and kicks Jason aside*…Ass!!!  
  
Jason:*jumps up and kicks Troy in the gut*…No you're the ass!!!  
  
Emi:Hooker!!!  
  
Yuna:50 cent bitch!!*hands Emi fifty cents*..The guy from last night that you were with..wanted me to give this to you!!..he said thanks for the fun!!*laughs*  
  
Emi:*gasp*…I WILL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Yuna:Ack!!*runs out of the bus*  
  
Emi:*chases her*..DEATH TO YE!!  
  
Troy:*picks up Jason and tosses his out the bus*..Bastard!!  
  
Jason:*hits the ground and stands up really mad*..COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!!!  
  
Troy:Don't mind if I do!!*runs out the bus and stands right in front of Jason*…BASTARD, SIR BASTARD!! MASTER OF BASTARDS!!!*spits in his face*..  
  
Jason:*growls like a crazed bear*  
  
Troy:…*runs off*  
  
  
Jason:*runs after him growling*..GRRRRR!!!!  
  
Mellinia:*looks out the window at the angered people that are her friends and laughs as she sips on some chocolate milk*….  
  
Yuffie:*looks out a window and reads a sign*..Hey this is a park!!…it's the Park of Death to the world!!…hmmm…it looks like someone spray painted that on to a piece of cardboard then kicked over the real park sign…WAY COOL!!!…Come on Rikku lets go play in the park of death to the world!!  
  
Mellinia:*spits out her milk and pulls the letter out of her pocket*…The park of Death to the world!!…THIS IS THE PLACE WHERE I WILL FIND THE NEXT CLUE!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!*grabs her magic cane and hops out of the bus,peeks back into the bus*HEY ALL OF YOU OUT OF THE BUS NOW!!!! TIME TO FIND THE CLUES!!  
  
  
Rikku and Yuffie:WAY COOL!!!!*they run out of the bus*  
  
Vincent and Auron sigh and slowly walk out of the bus.  
  
Red:Is there popcorn at parks!!?*runs out the bus looking for popcorn*  
  
Aeris:There are flowers at parks!!*skips off the bus*  
  
Sephiroth:…oh joy…a park…*rolls his eyes and walks off the bus*  
  
Everyone else walks out of the bus sighing and rolling their eyes.  
  
Mellinia:*points her cane to the sky*..EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND COME HERE NOW!!!  
  
The fighters stop fighting and walk over to Mellinia.  
  
Emi:..But Mel…  
  
Mellinia:NO buts!!!  
  
Emi:..But I was just about to kick Yuna's ass to mars.  
  
Mellinia:I said no buts!!  
  
Jason:And I was going to break Troy's neck!!  
  
Mellinia:I don't want to hear it!!  
  
Yuna:And I was about to slap Emi with my staff then summon Anima to kill her over and over again!!  
  
Mellinia:no more!!  
  
Troy:And I was about to continue to run from the crazed dude whose name is Jason!!  
  
Mellinia:SHUTUP NOW!!!!  
  
All:……  
  
Mellinia*smiles and leans against her cane*..OKAY!!!…This is the place where the next clue will be found…  
  
Jason:..OoOoH..so now you tell us!!!  
  
Mellinia:SILENCE!!!!!  
  
All:…..  
  
Mellinia:Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…this is where I will find the next clue!!!….now…SEARCH!!!  
  
Everyone just stands there…well Cid is leaning against a tree smoking a cig.  
  
Mellina:DAMN IT I SAID SEARCH!!!!!!!!!..AND I MEAN NOW NOT LATER NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!!*stomps her feet*  
  
Everyone walks off looking for nothing..just walking off to get away from Mellinia.  
  
Mellinia:GOOD!!*gets on the ground and sniffs around holding her cane in her mouth*..  
  
Vincent and Auron sit under a tree sighing.  
  
Vincent:….  
  
Auron:…Having fun?  
  
Vincent:…nope.  
  
Auron:Same here…  
  
Vincent:…  
  
Auron:….  
  
Emi:*walks up to Sephiroth and grabs his arm*Come with me Sephy we can look for clues together!!  
  
Sephiroth:o.O..uh..  
  
Yuna:*runs up to Sephiroth and grabs his other arm*..No he is coming with me!!  
  
Emi:NO!!  
  
Yuna:YES!!!  
  
Emi*pulls on Sephiroth's arm*…MINE!!!  
  
Yuna*pulls on Sephroth's arm the other way*NO MINE!!!  
  
Jason:*is holding a large rock and walks up to Troy*..Hey Troy you see this rock in my hand?  
  
Troy:*looks at the rock and nods*Yea I see it.  
  
Jason:Well..I'm going to throw it at your head*tosses the rock up and down*  
  
Troy:….Really?  
  
Jason:..Yup..right at your blonde head…Bulls eye!!..I will call out as I laugh at you bleeding on the ground*nods and tosses the rock up and down some more*.  
  
Troy:*inches away*…oh…  
  
Jason:*nods*  
  
Troy*starts to run away as fast as he can*  
  
Jason:*aims the large rock and throws it right a Troy's head hitting him and making him fall*…Bulls eye!!!..MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Troy:…ow…  
  
~*~At some unknown Secret Base~*~  
  
Trlm speaks to a woman hidden by the shadows.  
  
Trlm:..Um..uh..  
  
???:SPEAK!!  
  
Trlm:…uh…Miss…I tried to kill them but the girl named Mellinia..she..well….she…scares me…*looks down at her hands as she sweats*…  
  
???:SHE SCARES YOU!!!!??  
  
Trlm:..uh yes..she has..mental problems…I think…and you know you have to be careful around those crazies…  
  
???:Hmmm..It seems as if you will be needing help on this mission of ours.  
  
Trlm:..Yes…help would be very nice..  
  
???:*presses a button on her chair*Your help is on the way.  
  
A girl runs into the room breathing hard.  
  
Girl:I WAS CALLED WHAT MAY I DO TO HELP YOU!!!  
  
???:I want you to help Trlm in this mission.  
  
Girl:..Oh okay!!*walks up to Trlm and shakes her hand*I'm Storm The Keyblade Mistress.  
  
Trlm:*shakes her hand*…And I'm They Really Love me…nice to meet you Storm.  
  
Storm:*blinks*They really love me?…woah that's a odd and long name…  
  
Trlm:..I see I have to set some rules here..Number 1..MY NAME IS NOT ODD!!!…and number 2 don't get on my nerves..Well that's all the rules..and you can call me Trlm for short.  
  
Storm:Aye Aye Captain!!  
  
Trlm:Rule number two has been broken…DON'T BRAKE IT AGAIN!!  
  
Storm:..uh what was rule number 2..?  
  
Trlm:*sighs*..Miss is there someone else that can be my partner..Storm is just…odd…  
  
???:…NO THERE IS NOT ANYONE ELSE!!!!!  
  
Trlm:*sweats again*…Sorry Miss..I understand.  
  
Storm:*hums a song and swings her key blade around*  
  
Trlm:*sighs and walks to the exit*…Come on Storm..  
  
Storm:Yay!!..This will be such fun!!..We can..kill and kill and still Tidus and kill and kill then do things to Tidus and kill and…uh..Tidus!!*smiles sweetly*  
  
Trlm:*shakes her head,and opens up a portal to the park of Death to the world*..Let's go*hops in*  
  
Storm:Oh joy!!*hops in too*  
  
~*~Back at the Park of..death and whatever~*~  
  
Mellinia:Bah!!..where are the clues!!!*sits on the ground and pulls the grass out and throws it everywhere*  
  
Troy:*walks over to Mellinia with a lump on his head*..We will find it Mel don't give up hope.  
  
Mellinia:Aww that was sweet Troy..*looks at the lump on his head*..What happen to your head?!  
  
Troy:*sighs and rubs the lump*…The monkey of death threw a rock at me..  
  
Jason:*walks up to them*..Oh so now I'm the monkey of death…?  
  
Troy:*nods*…indeed you are.  
  
Emi and Yuna are still playing tug a war with Sephiroth's arms.  
  
Emi*pulls*…MINE!!!!  
  
Yuna:*pulls*NEVER!!!  
  
Emi*pulls*MINE MINE MINE DAMNIT!!! MINE!!!!  
  
Yuna:*pulls*….hmmmm let me think.,,NO NEVER NEVER!!!  
  
Sephiroth*just stands there being pulled and sighs*….  
  
Yuffie:*swings on the swing*WEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Rikku:*swings too*WEEEEEE!!!  
  
Yuffie:Let's see who can go higher!!  
  
Rikku:Okay!!  
  
Yuffies:*starts to swing really high*  
  
Rikku*swings just as high*  
  
Yuffie:Must go higher!!!*swings higher and flys off the swing and lands on the ground 20 feet away*….oh…ouch…  
  
Rikku:*stops swinging and runs over to Yuffie*…Hey Yuf you okay?!  
  
Yuffie:…*hops up*Yup..I'm going to do it again*runs back over to the swings and starts swinging again*  
  
Rikku:Me too!!*runs back over to the swings and starts swinging*  
  
Red:*sniffs around looking for popcorn*There has got to be some popcorn somewhere around here!!!  
  
Trlm and Storm appear right in front of Red.  
  
Red:O.OAHHHH!!!  
  
Trlm:..Oh shutup!*walks over to Mellinia*  
  
Storm:*kicks Red*Bad doggy!!*walks with Trlm*  
  
Trlm:Hello Mellinia So we meet again.  
  
Mellinia:*turns around and looks at Trlm*Oh great!!*hops up*Hand me the clue….now!!!  
  
Trlm:..Not happening as easy as last time..you got lucky!!  
  
Storm:Yea you got lucky!!  
  
Mellinia:*looks at Storm*And you are?  
  
Storm:*pulls out her key blade and points it to the sky.Silver glitter stuff falls from the sky and music begins to play as..the sky turns a light purple*….I….AM…. STOOORM THE KEYBLADE MISTRESS!!!!!*dances around swinging her key blade around*  
  
All:O.O;;;;;  
  
Trlm:Oh give me a brake…  
  
Storm:Give me a break!!..break me off a piece of that KIT KAT BAR!!!  
  
Trlm:*sighs and slaps her forehead*….  
  
Mellinia:Wow!!!*looks up at the sky and picks up the glitter and throws it around*…COOL!!  
  
Strom:you like?!  
  
Mellinia:Yup!!  
  
Trlm:Don't be nice to the heroes you num skull!!!  
  
A boy and his friends stop and look at the group.  
  
Boy with brown hair:Did she say Keyblade Mistress?  
  
Hot boy:Yeah.  
  
Boy with brown hair:Oh hell no!!!…I am the only one that is suppose to have a key blade!!!  
  
Hot boy:*pulls out his key blade*…Well I have one…  
  
Boy with brown hair:..Oh hell no!!!  
  
Girl in purple:*giggles*  
  
Boy with brown hair:Well..you can have one..your cool..but that girl over there*points at Storm*She can't have one!!  
  
Hot boy:…So you want to kill her?  
  
Boy with brown hair:…Indeed!!*laughs evily*…  
  
Hot boy:Sora…you have mental issues you need to work out…  
  
Girl in purple:I agree..  
  
Sora:*still laughs evily then stops all of a sudden*…Okay let's go see what this so called Keyblade Mistress can do!!!*walks over to Storm*  
  
Hot boy:*sighs and follows*..  
  
Girl in purple:Stupid gummie ship..takes us to the craziest places!!*follows Sora too*  
  
Sora:*taps on Storm's shoulder*..Excuse me.  
  
Storm:*turns around smiling sweetly*Hmmmm?  
  
Sora:I'm Sora…The ONLY!!..one who should have a keybalde!!  
  
Hot boy:Ahem!!  
  
Sora:Well..Riku has one too!!..but that's only because he's cool!!  
  
Riki:*nods*  
  
Storm:*blinks*…Oh Sora..don't hate!!…I know you might be all sad and mess because I'm a better key blade person..but life is hard…people become better than other people…Like me and you…I'm better than you…you know why?…because I am Storm the key blade Mistress!!  
  
Sora:*blinks*…Riku are you ready to watch me kill her now?  
  
Riku:Yea sure..whatever.  
  
Rikku:*looks at Riku*…YOUR NAME IS RIKKU TOO!!!!  
  
Riku:*shakes his head*…Well its spelled R I K U …but it sounds just like Rikku..but different..because my name is better…  
  
Rikku:OoOoOh!!…I'm Rikku!!!  
  
Riku:Hello Rikku.  
  
Sora:Stop talking to chicks and watch me kill this wannbe Keyblade mistress!!  
  
Girl in purple:Hey Sora can I be a key blade mistress once you kill her?!  
  
Sora:Hell no!! Kairi you will never become anything more than a pest!!  
  
Riku:Sora..shut it..before I have to kick your ass..no need to insult her,okay?  
  
Sora:Why are you taking up for her!?  
  
Riku:*shrugs*..just being nice.  
  
Kairi:Thanks Riku!  
  
Riku:No problem.  
  
Mellinia:….*takes a deep breath*RIKU!!!!!!  
  
Riku:*looks at Mellinia*…Um yes?  
  
Mellinia:*runs up to Riku and huggles him*…OH MY GAWD!!!  
  
Riku:O.o…uh…  
  
Troy and Jason:…*glare at Riku*…  
  
Troy:*whispers to Jason*…He's going down..  
  
Jason:*nods*…indeed he is…  
  
Trlm:*sighs and makes a comfy chair appear and sits down in it*….This is so..stupid…*sighs and pulls out the death town newspaper and begins to read*  
  
Mellinia:*talks really fast*HI I'm Mellinia and I'm like your number one fan and I really love you and I like really want you, when I played the game and saw the opening movie I was like…OH MY GAWD THAT BOY IS HOT..I was talking about you..and you have the most beautiful eyes..will you marry me?!  
  
Riku:…O.O;;;;….uh..Hi …Mellinia…  
  
Mellinia:*huggles him tighter*I love you…  
  
Jason:*places a hand over his heart and looks down at the ground looking really hurt and sad*…..  
  
Troy:*growls at Riku*…  
  
Sora:STORM YOU READY TO DIE!!?!!*points his key blade at her*  
  
Storm:No but are you ready to die!!!??!*points her key blade at him*  
  
They both growl at each other.Emi and Yuna are still playing tug a war with Sephiroth,Red looks for popcorn.Rikku glares at Mellinia..I wonder why?…and Yuffie swings all alone on the swings..Vincent and Auron do nothing..and Cid smokes minding his own business for once..everyone else who I didn't even mention in this chapter are doing what they like to do.Example Tifa likes being slutly so she's being sluty..get it?…okay good  
  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
Mellinia:Oh my Gawd!!.. I put Riku in my story!!  
I love him!!  
  
Jason:-.-….  
  
Troy:-.-…  
  
Mellinia:*looks at pic of Riku and drools then pukks out one of Jason and drools…then pulls out one ofTroy and drools again she pulls out all kinds of pics of hot boys and drools Sephiroth,Cloud..Vincent..all the hot guys…*…HOTTIES!!!  
  
Jason:Hey did I see my pic in your hands!!?  
  
Troy:I think I saw mine too!!  
  
Mellinia:*hides her pics*…um…no!*runs away*  
  
Troy and Jason:She loves me!!  
  
Troy:Shutup Jason.  
  
Jason:Shutup Troy.REVIEW READERS REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Troy:Yea what he siad.  
  
Jason:I also said shutup Troy..so shutup.  
  
Troy:Make me!!!  
  
Jason:I will!!!..  
  
They start fighting…again… 


End file.
